paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Raid
Shadow Raid is a one-day heist in Payday 2 that was released on May 29, 2014, as the fourth free heist to be added to the game. Contracted by Bain, the heist is notable for being the first of its kind, being entirely stealth-focused; if the alarm is raised, players have one minute to complete the objective and reach the escape vehicle. Shadow Raid is the most valuable one-day heist as of July 2014. It is possible to earn $8 million on Overkill difficulty and well over $10 million on Death Wish. In addition, the experience is close to Watchdogs Pro, a two-day pro job. The rewards are such that purchasing the contract with offshore money can be substantially profitable, with over a 500% margin if enough loot is secured. Pre-planning Update #48 added pre-planning to Shadow Raid, along with Framing Frame day 3 and all variations of Bank Heist. Pre-planning in Shadow Raid is similar to Big Bank in that players can choose where to place assets, such as Loot drop off points and the Thermal Paste case. The total number of favours available for pre-planning on Shadow Raid is , which does not scale with difficulty. Objectives # Loot the depot without raising the alarm # Secure the required amount of loot ( on Normal, on Hard, on Very Hard, on Overkill and on Deathwish) #* (Optionally) Secure more bags #* (Optionally) Secure the contents of the high-security vault # Escape! Walkthrough The crew starts outside, a short distance from the gate into the main yard; there are several guards and civilians patrolling the yard itself. From here, there are several entry points: # Through the front gate if a patrol is not nearby. # The stairs to the right of the gate lead to rooftops overlooking the main yard. # Not far to the left of the gate is a removable manhole, which leads down to a network of sewers. The sewers lead to several other manholes, including a couple inside the main building, but this requires purchasing the Thermal Paste asset to bypass metal grating. Be very careful when climbing down manhole ladders, as it is easy to lose footing and fall all the way down, resulting in incapacitation. (A safe way to avoid this is by entering the manhole from the opposite side as the ladder, and holding forward while facing downward.) # Heading past the manhole leads to a neighboring building, which can sometimes be climbed. A crowbar may spawn near the corner of this roof, and this roof may be used to jump to the roof of the warehouse. This area provides a good view of the outside of the warehouse. # Continuing further down the path leads to a chain-link fence, and the side and back of the building. The building can be entered by secure doors, or by climbing down a ladder to a sewer grate on the left (requires the Thermal Paste asset to bypass). Once inside, players should take great care, as the building is heavily patrolled by guards and workers, and a single alarm means fleeing. Once inside, players must first find the crowbar(s) (which spawn around the warehouse in various locations) in order to start opening crates; crates can be found throughout the main warehouse, locked inside cages, and inside the helicopter-dropped container. To get a better situational awareness of the interior, the player can crouch-walk along the roof beams at the top of the main room without much risk of detection, so long as they have a suitably low detection risk. Key areas of interest include the main vault, located at the back of the main warehouse; and the security room, found one floor up. In order to unlock the vault, players require two keycards, one of which can always be found on the security room guard. One can be found on the worker wearing full orange clothing, patrolling Murkywater guards sometimes carry one, and on lower difficulties a keycard can always be found on the counter in the kitchen. After acquiring two cards, co-ordinate to insert them within 10 seconds of each other and access the samurai armor. Failure to place both keycards in the slots within the time limit will result in the system disabling, locking the vault and rendering the players unable to access the shogun's armor. After collecting several bags of loot, one or two designated players should start moving bags to the vehicle (or a nearby located drop-off location bought with assets) in piles, heading through the sewers or out the back to minimize detection. Passing the gate with care, bags should be loaded before returning inside: by doing so, the risk (and cost) of an alarm drops significantly, and allows players to use the little time available to escape. Tactics Alarms * Do not, at any point, raise the alarm, doing so will leave the crew with 60 seconds to complete the objectives and escape. * Should the alarm go off, multiple Murkywater mercenaries will spawn throughout the map. In particular, 3-5 of them may come out of a building across the street from the compound. As this is very close to the escape zone and the players are likely to be wearing suits, they should exercise caution. However, throwing several grenades at them will either kill them or will stun them long enough for everyone to escape. * If caught, treat the mission like an escape sequence. As the time limit for escape is only 60 seconds, and remaining loot can be anything from light (e.g. paintings or cocaine) to very heavy (e.g. gold or artifacts), be sure to weigh odds of escaping against the amount and type(s) of remaining loot. * If discovered, consider chain-deploying ECMs to delay the alarm. Doing so can add time for the crew to secure loot and escape. A full crew of high level heisters can delay the alarm by almost 4 minutes by using 2 ECMs each, potentially also blocking pagers. Skill & Perk Deck builds * Builds for this heist should be primarily based around stealth, mobility and bag-carrying. Acing skills such as Hidden Blade, Sprinter and Transporter should be considered essential. While any good stealth build will perform well on Shadow Raid, a few specific details can be added : ** Cable Guy is more or less useless as it is often safest to kill and bag civilians than take them hostage. Control Freak should not be used at all. ** Aced Spotter may be useful for a small crew to help monitor guard movements via the Spycam asset. ** Silent Drilling is particularly useful as the heist will often reach a state where the remaining Murkywater guards are stationary and therefore may not be able to spot a drill on the cages in Small Goods storage. this may save a keycard for the vault. ** Aced Combat Engineer allows the Trip Mine deployable to be of value (see Equipment ''below) ** Cat Burglar is very useful for dropping off the back of the warehouse down to the docks. The basic version may well be enough, as heisters are unlikely to make the trip more than a few times per run. ** Aced ECM Specialist is often of rather dubious value, however on Shadow Raid it is very helpful to if the heisters are forced to kill a fifth guard as it will delay the inevitable alarm and forced escape. ** ECM Overdrive and Lockpicking Expert are not required to be aced as there are neither doors nor safes which can be opened with them. The lockpicking speed boost of the latter will have use, but not enough to be worth the points invested. ** Camera Loop is of almost no value even on Deathwish, as the camera room is relatively easy to access without being spotted. ** Due to the toughness of the Murkywater guards, Silent Killer and The Professional are both useful, especially to players who do not have the weapon builds they might like. ** Basic Daredevil has some use on Shadow Raid as there are a number of ladders to climb up and down, especially if relying on the sewer to extract loot. The aced version is of no value at all on this heist. ** Undertaker allows equipping the Body Bag Case deployable, potentially saving a few favors. * As combat should be avoided entirely on this heist, the Burglar perk deck is the best choice, although in a full group one player should consider the Crew Chief deck for the crew stamina bonus. Equipment * In general, keeping detection risk to an absolute minimum is the main priority. For this reason all players should use only suits and equip the highest concealment weapons available so long as one is silenced. * Consider a hard-hitting, high-DPS silenced weapon, such as a suppressed shotgun or suppressed Deagle. Murkywater guards can soak up a lot of damage if alerted, especially on Death Wish difficulty. * In general ECMs are the most useful deployable. Body bag cases can also be helpful to a small crew in order to allow killing civilians while leaving favors free for other, more useful, assets. Trip mines (with Combat Engineer aced) can also be useful to spot guards, similarly reducing the need for favors spent on spycams. * Use the 'Thermal Paste' asset to burn through gates in the sewers below the warehouse for additional exit/entry points. Be aware that only two cans of paste will spawn, and there will be three or four gates in the map; since only one can be carried per person, coordinate usage to prevent wasting them. ** However, with the bug allowing pickups to be duplicated if picked up at the same time as someone else, it is possible to purposefully (or even accidentally, in some cases) end up with more thermal paste cans than there are gates in the map. * A Sniper with the Theia Magnified Scope can be used to mark guards in the yard, simply by aiming at them. Guards and Civilians * The Murkywater mercenaries in the warehouse and the security guards in the yard all have pagers and the number of responses is limited to 4, so only kill those who are definitely necessary to advance. * Some guards are static, and will simply watch an area rather than patrolling. By avoiding these guards, it is possible to move loot freely without having to kill them. Some of the Murkywater guards may patrol the warehouse at the beginning of the heist and then settle into static positions later. * Guards and workers can deviate from patrol routes, so they can change floors or enter the building without warning. This combined with the random chance of more guards arriving via helicopter requires caution to be exercised at all times. * Opening doors will also open new paths for the AI, so it is advised to only pick doors when it's necessary as doing so will eventually cause guards and/or civilians to walk into an area that was previously safe. * The Murkywater mercenaries have around as much health as MFR units, but a single hit will always kill them if they are not alerted. Being seen undoes this, however, and in most cases a single, silenced headshot will not be enough to kill. * Although the metal and wooden containers emit a loud audible sound when opened, they do not alert NPCs. * Trucks in front of the warehouse can be interacted with, which sets off their alarms. This lures one of the guards to the truck. This can only be done once per truck, and trucks inside the warehouse cannot be interacted with. * Five minutes after the player enters the depot, there is a high chance that the approaching Blackhawk chopper will drop off two to four more mercs, who will patrol the warehouse area or block off routes by idling in high-traffic locations and often near other guards, making further looting of the warehouse next to impossible. ** The helicopter can be "forced" to drop the cargo instead of dropping troops by standing on the side of the helipad before it spawns. Players must be in position by about 5:10 and stand or crouch just next to the H, towards the railing over the front of the warehouse and towards the main gate. By facing towards the docks area, heisters will see the helicopter approach and should leave the helipad immediately if the helicopter is not carrying a cargo container (hanging from a cable below it). * There are few places to safely leave hostages, therefore killing civilians is recommended if you have a bodybag available. Bodybags can be disposed of either by throwing them into the water or using the loot ziplines to remove them from the main area of the map. * Guards become alerted when they see an open vault, but civilians will not. For this reason, it is suggested to secure all the bags required to complete the heist before opening the vault. Keycards * The mercenary watching the cameras always carries a keycard. Additional keycards are carried by randomly patrolling Murkywater mercenaries, as well as the worker in the orange suit with the yellow hardhat (Also red hardhatted ones). On lower difficulties another keycard spawns in the kitchen besides the locker room. ** If you are not soloing this heist you can easily 'dupe' the camera guard's keycard if everyone attempts to pick it up at the same time (just like the thermal paste) allowing you to effectively get up to 4 keycards by killing a single guard. * Once first keycard is inserted, players will only have 10 seconds to obtain and insert the second. A player can only carry one card at a time, so if soloing: ** Subdue one of the key holders while they are near the vault so that the player can, within 10 seconds, insert the first card, run to the second, pick it up, run back to the vault, and insert it. ** If the NPCs near the vault turn out to have no keycards, consider using un-silenced drills on two card-locked cages on the first floor. The noise may lure a mercenary or a civilian close enough to use their card, should they happen to have one. ** If not playing on Death Wish and the camera guard is still alive, consider knocking out a camera near the vault; doing so will cause a guard to be sent to inspect the broken camera. Loot * It is best to loot the warehouse first before the exterior yard, due to the helicopter dropoff which may bring more Murkywater guards (see ''Guards and Civilians above). * If stashing loot (or body bags) be warned that there are only a handful of safe locations on the map. Some of the best include the sewers (anywhere in the sewer network will be out of sight of the guards); on the roof behind the stairs down; in the power central building to the west and in the corners of the security office. * Preplanning allows a number of methods of securing loot, each of which have their own strengths and weaknesses and should influence the strategy for the heist : ** The docks loot zipline reduces bag carrying (useful for solo players) and fully removes any bags placed on it from the map, eliminating any risk of detection later. However, accessing it can be tricky as a security guard will always spawn either blocking direct access to the docks from the warehouse or waiting at the bottom of the (possible) ladder down from the balcony on the upper floor. With some lucky spawns (ladder present, guard at the back door) the dock loot zipline can be very efficient as loot can be moved to it directly from the yard, via the sewers from the lower floor of the warehouse and simply thrown from the roof or balcony from the upper floor. With unlucky spawns, making much use of the loot zipline will require extra effort and use of at least one of the precious pager responses. ** The roof loot zipline is more or less the opposite, there is still substantial bag-handling to do when bringing loot down to the van, but the ease with which the roof can be secured makes it a sound choice if choosing to work from the roof down. While Murkywater mercenaries and civilians will patrol to the roof, it is a fairly safe location to eliminate them and therefore can make controlling the warehouse relatively easy. Note that the zipline can be used to move body bags across to the other roof and out of sight as well. Be warned however that the roof zipline is just about visible from the ground, guards may notice a player attaching a bag so this should be done quickly. Guards can also spot bags as they drop off the zipline, but not long enough to ever alert from it. Players should do their best to keep a count of how many bags have been sent across the zipline so that they can leave the warehouse and load up once the objective has been achieved rather than continually going back and forth to load a few bags. ** The sewers can be used for extracting loot, however this is only really feasible in conjunction with the Thermal Paste asset (otherwise at least one heister will have to sneak in and out of the sewer grate in the main yard) to burn through some of the grates. In general the sewers are an excellent, if somewhat laborious, method of moving loot when playing with a group, the greatest strength being that they are without doubt the fastest and safest way of accessing and extracting the samurai armor. Solo players will not reap as much benefit for a number of reasons; firstly because opening the vault solo is very difficult; secondly only one canister of Thermal Paste can be carried at a time, requiring a tedious trip back to the van to grab the second; and finally the drop into the sewers is just enough to down a player and it is too easy to fall in and be downed instantly without hope of revival. ** Loot drop-offs can be used to dump loot quickly around the perimeter of the warehouse. These offer similar advantages and disadvantages to the docks loot zipline, potentially requiring use of a pager response to use effectively and instantly removing loot from the map. However, given their limited capacity they are of relatively minimal use given the alternatives. * The sewers offer the best way of safely moving loot. Whilst the grates prevent the players from moving freely through the sewers, bags can be thrown through the narrow gap beneath them, allowing safer movement even when thermal paste runs out. Even without thermal paste, the sewers can provide a means to move loot between the Small Goods Storage area of the warehouse via the entrance near the vault across to the docks via the entrance in the power central annex building. This is especially useful when using the docks loot zipline to the tugboat. * There are two piles of sacks stacked at the right corner of the exterior yard near the escape vehicle, you can climb onto them to cut a hole into the fence ontop of the walls to create an additional loot-extract/escape point. If the bags are thrown through the fence they'll be out of the guards sight while also being right next to the escape vehicle. Note that you cannot get back in through the fence if you decide to use it to escape. * There are eight static, dark red, Murkywater-branded shipping containers around the yard which can be opened by interacting with the wirecutter icon. Each one sometimes contains a stack of baggable cash, and in rare cases, two. Although the total amount of cash that can be found in the containers is always 4. ** Some containers can only be opened from one side, due to things barricading the other. Check if a container can be opened from both sides, and then pick the side that is more concealed. ** Sometimes, the helicopter that arrives to the compound drops off a ninth container, instead of more mercenaries. The container is always directly in front of the warehouse, contains an artifact, is already opened from both sides, and emits a loud sound when dropped. * Top priority should be finding a crowbar to open the various warehouse cases. Whilst some items are left unsecured on shelves, most of the loot is within closed crates of two different shapes: dark brown rectangular crates propped against a wall will always contain paintings, while yellowish-brown rectangular crates can either contain coke, gold, artifacts, money, or nothing at all. ** Do note that items not enclosed in crates mean the crowbar isn't required on lower difficulty heists, albeit at the cost of less loot. As higher difficulty means fewer open crates yet higher loot requirements, the crowbar may be essential on Very Hard games and above. ** Whilst there can be enough loot in the front yard to complete the heist on lower difficulties, the layout and number of guards (and on higher difficulties, number of bags required) can complicate matters. Securing items from within the warehouse is, to a certain degree, actually easier than raiding the yard, and generally also more profitable. * Do not leave loot bags in the warehouse's exterior yard, as mercenaries who patrol the roof will spot them and raise the alarm. Always have them indoors, in the sewers or outside the compound's walls. *Since keycards are very important and hard to come by, holders should stay away from the yellow cages, and should inform new players of their usage. By using it on a cage, accidentally or otherwise, players will effectively waste it on a minor crate at the cost of the samurai armor. * Check every room of the warehouse for loot. There is at least one possible loot spawn in every single room. * The Shogun's armor weighs about the same as a bag of money. Therefore, if chain-ECM tactics are necessary, players can quickly move the shogun's armor through the sewers before the alarm is raised, providing they have already acquired both keycards. * Drills will need 60 seconds on the cage doors, or 40 if Drill Sergeant is aced. However as the drills will inevitably jam, it is advised to stay near them. * The maximum number of loot bags that can appear in this heist is 24. The actual amount that can be found might be lower than 24. ** There are 8-9 loot bags, spawned at random spawn points outside of Murkywater crates and shipping containers: ***2 bags of weapons, one of which has a fixed spawn location ***2~3 bags of Coke, one of which has a fixed spawn location ***2 bags of cash ***1 painting crate ***1 server ** There is a set of Samurai Armor (4 bags) in the vault ** There will be a maximum of 4 bags of cash in the Murkywater shipping containers in the courtyard ** 1 guaranteed Artifact dropped by the helicopter ** The rest of the loot appear in the 9 guaranteed Murkywater crates. * If the painting crate spawns in the furthest cage near the camera room, it can be cracked open and looted without opening the cage by interacting with it across the cage wall near it, saving a keycard. Variations and events Exterior * The number of cameras and their locations vary. * During the mission, a helicopter will arrive 5 minutes afte the crew first enter the depot has been entered to do one of the following: ** The helicopter will drop a container in front of the warehouse, which contains a crate that requires a crowbar to open. Inside the crate is an artifact. As it is extremely heavy, make sure the area is clear before packing the artifact, and carry it to the manhole to the northwest of the container. ** The helicopter will unload up to 4 mercenaries on the roof (depending on difficulty), who will then proceed to patrol the warehouse and surrounding areas. One of them may hold a keycard. By standing where the helicopter should land, it is possible to force the helicopter to bring in the container (see Guards and Civilians above). * The front gates may be open at the beginning of the heist, giving patrols a clearer line of sight. In this case they are opened inwards, as opposed to outwards when a player picks the lock. ** A stationary guard may spawn by the gates, but can often be bypassed, especially if the player opened the gate outwards. * There may or may not be a ladder near the dock that leads to the left side roof terrace. * The guard smoking at the dock is stationed at either the base of the ladder or at the basement door (which will then be open). He never moves, forcing players to work around or neutralize him. If stood at the basement doorway he may turn to look towards the fence at the front. This means he is temporarily looking away from the waterfront and players can cross quickly between the pile of tires and the space behind the blue cargo container. * There may or may not be a fourth gate blocking off the manhole to the northeastern part of the sewer network. * If the additional drop-off point asset was unlocked during preplanning, it can be placed outside the walls near the docks, next to the warehouse entrance, or in the northern part of the yard. Alternatively, the abandoned lot may be used instead, which is in the northeastern part of the yard. ** A stationary guard can spawn next to the dumpster by the warehouse entrance who will not move, rendering the dumpster useless if that was marked as the additional drop-off point. Fast players can however, crouch infront of the dumpster, stand up, load the loot and quickly get back into the crouching position without the guard getting fully alerted. Make sure the guard is facing another direction and that the area is clear since you will be standing in the open. This will be harder with heavier bags (especially artifacts) since they will often bounce off the rim first and thus be spotted by the guard. Interior * The number of cameras and their locations vary. * Crates all have randomised loot (except for painting crates). This can mean they're empty. * Keycard and enemy spawns are random. The security room guard and the civilian wearing the full orange worker outfit with a yellow hardhat are the only certain spawns, making these two a priority when searching for a card. * There may or may not be a keycard spawn in the kitchen if playing on Normal or Hard, which is on the ground-floor, past the locker room. If it spawns, it'll be on the counter. * A mercenary can spawn right next to the vault and remain there, forcing players to deal with him if they want to get into the vault. Death Wish changes * All cameras are now replaced with Titan cameras. * There will be a guard stationed outside in the alleyway to the left, who will patrol along the alley and down the stairs towards the edge of the dock. Players must either kill him, refrain from using that route, bypass him via rooftops, or wait under the metal stairs each time they need him to pass by. It is strongly discouraged to carry an artifact through the alley while he is alive, due to the severe speed reduction not giving the player enough time to get out of the alley before he notices them. * The Murkywater guards are extremely resilient if alerted, capable of surviving burst-fire damage to the head and body. This can give them plenty of time to fire their weapon and alert everybody in the area. * The ladder near the dock leading up to the balcony now rarely spawns. Item spawn locations |-|Loot Crates= Crates may contain the following content: Nothing, money, coke, gold or artifact. CrateFixed1.jpg|Guaranteed crate (warehouse) CrateFixed2.jpg|Guaranteed crate (warehouse) CrateFixed3.jpg|Guaranteed crate (warehouse) CrateFixed4.jpg|Guaranteed crate (warehouse) CrateFixed5.jpg|Guaranteed crate (warehouse) CrateFixed8.jpg|Guaranteed crate (warehouse) CrateFixed6.jpg|Guaranteed crate (near sewer entrance) CrateFixed7.jpg|Guaranteed crate (near camera room) CrateTop.jpg|Guaranteed crate (near camera room, closest cage to the room) }} |-|Paintings= PaintingRandom1.jpg|Possible painting (near camera room) RandomPaintingMoneyTop.jpg|Possible painting (near camera room, furthest cage to the room) PaintingRandom3.jpg|Possible painting (second level, near access to roof) PaintingRandom2.jpg|Possible painting (warehouse) }} |-|Coke= Coke may be found in loot crates, see the appropriate tab. CokeRandom4.jpg|Guaranteed Coke location (near camera room) CrowbarCoke.jpg|Possible Coke location (near camera room) CokeRandom1.jpg|Possible Coke Drop location (at sewer entrance) WeaponFixedCokeRandom.jpg|Possible Coke Drop location (at sewer entrance) CokeRandom2.jpg|Possible Coke location (at sewer entrance) CokeRandom3.jpg|Possible Coke location (locker room near sewer entrance) CokeRandom5.jpg|Possible Coke location (locker room near sewer entrance) CokeRandom6.jpg|Possible Coke location (warehouse dock level, near the staircase) }} |-|Money= Money may be found in loot crates, see the appropriate tab. All the red Murkywater containers outside in the yard may contain money (except the container delivered by helicopter). MoneyRandom1.jpg|Possible moneydrop (first level kitchen, next to warehouse). Note random possible keycard. MoneyRandom2.jpg|Possible moneydrop (camera room) RandomPaintingMoneyTop.jpg|Possible moneydrop (near camera room, furthest cage to the room) MoneyRandom3.jpg|Possible moneydrop (second level, room between roofaccess and dockacess) MoneyRandom4.jpg|Possible moneydrop (second level, near access to roof) MoneyRandom5.jpg|Possible moneydrop (far side of the warehouse, near the vault) MoneyRandom6.jpg|Possible moneydrop (atop the stack of crates at the center of the warehouse) MoneyRandom7.jpg|Possible moneydrop (first floor office) }} |-|Server= ServerRandom1.jpg|Possible server (second level, room between roofaccess and dockaccess) ServerRandom2.jpg|Possible server (second level, room between roofaccess and dockaccess) ServerRandom3.jpg|Possible server (camera room) }} |-|Weapons= WeaponFixedCokeRandom.jpg|Guaranteed weapon (at sewer entrance) WeaponRandom1.jpg|Possible weapon (staircase first level) WeaponRandom2.jpg|Possible weapon (storage room near camera room, second level) WeaponRandom3.jpg|Possible weapon (near camera room) WeaponRandom4.jpg|Possible weapon (near locker room) WeaponRandomLvl1.jpg|Possible weapon (cage on warehouse level, closest to the stairs) }} |-|Artifacts= Artifacts may be found in loot crates, see the appropriate tab. CrateArtifact.jpg|Guaranteed crate *if* the helicopter drops a crate in the courtyard instead of guards on the roof. }} Achievements Blueprints Trivia * Shadow Raid is the first heist in PAYDAY 2 where: ** "Going loud" to complete the objectives is not a valid option. ** Enemy spawns are specifically set. Only security guards and Murkywater mercenaries will ever appear. ** Its background music is unique and will always play every time the heist is started, like the heists in PAYDAY: The Heist (though since Update #36 the players can play different music, or play the Shadow Raid track on other maps). * The once-familiar Murkywater PMCs from PAYDAY: The Heist are reintroduced. * Bain will shut down the operation should it go loud in order to not alert Murkywater of the gang's presence, as to avoid potential interference in future jobs. * Though there is no explicit contractor for this heist, Bain sometimes mentions Gage during the heist, possibly implying that Gage is the contractor. If true, this would be the first contract given to the crew by Gage, indirectly through Bain. * Whilst most heists are restricted to only two varieties of carried loot, Shadow Raid is the first to have up to eight types: money, gold, coke, artifact, painting, weapon, server, and armor. * The Murkywater PMC is likely a reference to the real life Blackwater Worldwide, now known as "Academi". * The Japanese characters on the title card, 影の襲撃 (kage no shūgeki), mean "shadow's raid" if translated directly. * The Japanese characters on the achievement I Am Ninja, カワリミ (kawarimi), refers to a ninja technique using logs or straw men as decoys. * The announcement page contains the text "Stay low, stay silent, avoid guards and gunfire." This is a quote said by one of the heisters at the beginning of Diamond Heist in Payday: The Heist. * When one of the team bags the first artifact, Bain will sometimes say "There is only one place we can sell that: Marrakesh". This is a reference to a quote in the film Raiders of the Lost Ark; at the beginning, Indiana Jones states that the main antagonist Beloq "can only sell the Golden Idol in Marrakesh". * The heist summary says "Stealth is an option". This is contradictory as stealth is the only option. * If any bags are thrown into the water behind the warehouse, they will respawn back at the sewer entrance at the waterfront. * The Artifact and Samurai Armor have the same value, being $525,000 on Overkill and $1,025,000 on Death Wish. * None of the crew is holding a silenced weapon on any of the heist's related medias. This is contradictory, as using either of them would quickly doom the mission by way of detection. ** The weapons carried by each crew member are the KSP by Chains, Wolf carries a Reinbeck shotgun from PAYDAY: The Heist, a Crosskill pistol by Dallas, and an R93 with an Acough Optic Scope by Houston. * The shipping crates on this heist (and, to extension, in the entire PAYDAY 2) have the chinese phrase "发货速度也很快" written on them, which is a grammatically incorrect phrase that could have originally intend to mean "High-Speed Shipping". Bugs * It is possible to duplicate thermal paste by interacting with the asset at the exact same time as the other players. Because there are two cans in the case, up to eight cans can be produced, although there are only four gates to use them on. ** Also, keycards can be duped by using the same technique. * Murkywater patrols sometimes idle inside walls in the staircase. They may also be facing the interior of the wall, minimizing their field of vision. * Sessions experiencing a high amount of lag can sometimes have dead guards/Murkies sinking through the floor where they die and vanish, but their pagers will still go off and cannot be reached, thus breaking stealth and by extension, failing the heist. ** Murkies can also sometimes pass into locked cages, killing them while inside will render their pager inaccessible unless the cage is opened. * At the back of the area with the containers, a glitch may occur where guards pass through walls and walk in the air, before returning to the ground. * By standing on the helicopter landing pad, close to the edge of the roof, the player can block the landing area for the helicopter, thereby forcing it to drop an artifact container in the yard rather than additional Murkywater patrols. The player must be in position before the helicopter spawns and makes the announcement. **The helicopter will only spawn five minutes after the first player enters the Murkywater depot. *A random loot bag may get secured twice, as seen in this video. External links * Announcement page Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain